As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a power system including multiple power supply units (PSUs) for supplying electrical energy for use by components of the information handling system. In some instances, the multiple PSUs may be in a redundant configuration to provide redundancy for PSU failures or input failures. Such configurations require a level of load or power sharing between individual PSUs in order to balance thermal, aging, or other effects. To ensure availability and redundancy, a sharing solution may require both load balance accuracy as well as a high degree of stability. Current share control loop accuracy and stability for PSUs may depend highly on an output impedance of individual PSUs as well as an intermediate impedance between PSUs.
A common design approach is to design a current share loop based on a worst case (e.g., lowest) intermediate impedance between PSUs, which may sacrifice current share loop performance (e.g., accuracy, response latency, bandwidth, etc.) when PSUs are operating in a system with intermediate impedance higher than the worst case. In some cases, current share stability and response may be compromised. For these reasons, standard design approaches often require significant qualification efforts for each platform and may require PSU design changes for outliers.